Chances
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: Claire didn't intend on coming home, with her twelve year old son, Andrew. But, when Andrew shifts for the first time, she knows she has to find the Alpha. She never thought his father would be that Alpha until she's standing in front of him. Derek thought he lost Claire back in high school. Can Derek win back Claire and his son with the Alphas coming into Beacon Hills? Derek/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**March 2002**

I laid on my side, my arms around a pillow as I let the tears spill over. He didn't answer his phone. And I needed him.

"Claire?" A voice said quietly from the doorframe as light spilled into my room. I rolled over, sniffling, and my sister sat beside me on the bed. She'd been crying, too. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hiding my face in the curve of her neck.

"What are we going to do, Jules?" I asked, trying to contain my crying.

"Kali's going to take care of us. We're staying in the house, but the pack's going to be here a lot of the time."

"I'm not in the Pack, though. Kali bit me, but I'm not in her Pack."

"I know. You're in Talia's, because you're in her territory," she combed through my hair with her fingers and kissed my forehead.

"Julia, why did they kill mom?" I whispered, resting my head against her shoulder.

"She was protecting her Alpha." She replied, "You need to get some sleep, alright? Kali asked me to come see her about burial rites. I'll be back in a couple hours." And she was gone.

Derek climbed through my window around 1:30AM. I pretended to be asleep, I was so angry with him.

"Claire," he whispered, "Claire, are you awake?"

I didn't answer. I heard him step across the room, his tee shirt falling to the floor. And then his jeans before he slipped in behind me.

He snaked an arm around my waist. I ripped it away and pushed him back.

"My mother's dead." I hissed, "I needed you, and you just...didn't care."

"I'm sorry, I was training with Peter and my mom. God, I'm so sorry." He said, rolling me over and crushing me to his chest.

"It's...It's okay. I need a tissue." I whispered, climbing out of bed and taking a tissue and swiping the tears from my cheeks. Both because of my mom, and because he didn't show up. His body came up behind mine, hands at either side of my own.

"I should've been here." He murmured. I needed a distraction. Something to make me feel good in the middle of a tragedy. Taking his hands, I tugged him back into my bedroom. I covered his mouth with mine and pushed him back on my bed.

"I told you it's okay. Stop apologizing," I whispered against his lips. He nodded, reconnecting our mouths and stroking my thighs and calves.

"Derek, take my clothes off."

"I need to be inside you," he countered in my ear as he kissed along my jawline and slid his hands up under my tank top. I moaned when his palms brushed the underside of my breasts.

"Good." I replied breathlessly, stripping my shirt and panties. Derek groaned, slipping out of his boxers. I moved higher up his body and sunk down on him, raising my hips up and back down.

"Wait. God, Claire," he groaned, "Stop...Condom. I need to put on a condom."

"On the pill." I growled, riding him harder and biting his bottom lip.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the sound of Derek's phone. A text. From Paige.

Paige Evans? Since when did she talk to him? I was used to girls talking to him: he was a star basketball player.

"Last night was fun. See you again tonight same place. Love you." It said. My heart shattered. I rolled over and slammed my foot against his shin—shoving him out of bed and onto the floor with a thunk.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

"Get the fuck out of my house. We're done." I snarled, holding up his phone, "What were you doing with Paige last night?" His eyes went wide-set at this, and he tried to reach for me.

I punched him in the jaw, tears blurring my vision.

"I love you, Claire. I just...I have feelings for her. I had to see where it went."

"I hate you!" I screamed, "I hate you so fucking much!"

"No! Please. Please, don't hate me."

"She can have you. I'm done. We're done. Goodbye, Derek." I threw his clothes at him and watched him dress and slip out the window.

Two months later, Paige was dead. Julia's face was mutilated. And I, ten weeks pregnant at 15, ran for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**2013**

Claire set her palm flat between her son's shoulders as she urged him forward. Andrew panted for air as he sprinted ahead of his mother, his heart pounding in his chest. At the sound of an arrow whirring and grazing her left ear, she grasped him by the forearms and tugged him down as the pair hid inside a large redwood tree.

"Wait here. I'm going to draw them away, and I'll be back." She whispered, looking at his emerald eyes—Derek's eyes.

"Mom, no." He tried to protest, clinging to her. The brunette leaned down, kissed the crown of his head, and disappeared into the darkness. He closed his eyes and listened. A growl, a cry of pain, and then his mother howling. No!

He pushed off the hard-packed earth as hard as he could, and stopped short when he found them. A hunter was standing with his feet on either side of Claire, his arrow aimed for her forehead as she lay on the ground. His heart began to pound angrily, and the boy found himself doubling over and clutching his stomach as it whirled with nausea. It's the second time he's shifted, and it still hurts. Maybe it's because he's so young, and so thin. They haven't exactly been able to eat out on the run.

"Oh, look. The bitch has a pup." The male hunter said. Claws tore through the skin beside his nails at the sentence, his fangs burning and stretching as they elongated. He glanced up, a circle of red around his sharp vision. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, shoved him up against a tree, and brought his claws down through his stomach, kneed him in the balls, spun behind him, and kicked. He collapsed onto the ground, bow forgotten.

Andrew fell onto the earth as well, claws digging deeply into the earth in front of him as growling pants came from deep in the twelve-year-old's chest. His gaze turned up to his wide-eyed mother. Glowing blue. She couldn't hear the Hunter's heartbeat anymore.

"M-Mom? What's happening to me?" He asked, tears blurring his vision. He felt…different. In the moment that felt slow-motion until now, he felt different. His eyes were _burning._

"C'mere." She breathed, gathering him into her arms and burying her face in soft hair, kissing it, "We have to get to Beacon Hills. You shifted. Remember hearing about the new Alpha? They're the only one who can help you."

"My eyes…Mom, my eyes…they're—they're different. They changed."

"They're beautiful. Just like the rest of you." She insisted, ruffling his hair, "My beautiful, brave son." He smiled, arms tight around her stomach.

Claire kept her arm around his shoulders as they escaped to her car—a silver Toyota Highlander Laura bought her a year ago; the last time they'd seen or heard from her. He curled up in the backseat, drawing a blanket tighter around him as she pulled out and sped down the highway.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. The brunette drove until she reached a small, dank and ghastly motel about 3 hours from Beacon Hills. He was snoring. Derek used to do that, too. The older he got, the more he became like his father. He even stood like him. She couldn't see any of herself in Andrew, except maybe the brown hair. And, that wasn't even hers. It was a mix of them. He had Derek's bone structure, tall and strong build—he was 5'7 and he was only in the sixth grade—with the longest lashes she'd ever seen in her life, lightly tanned skin, even his mouth and nose were the same as his father's. The young mother reached back behind her to rub out a knot at the base of her neck seconds after putting the SUV into Park. _Oh, Shit._ The gas tank was empty.

"Drew." She murmured, reaching back and shaking him awake, "Baby, wake up. We're here."

"Where's here?" He mumbled sleepily.

"It's a motel. We're out of gas, so I'll have to ask around to see if anyone can help us out. Grab your stuff." She replied, opening the backdoor, looping his arm around her shoulder, and helping him out of the Toyota. He was weak.

"I've got you." Claire added, grasping her backpack with one hand and walking with him leaning heavily against her until she reached the front desk.

"May I help you?" A woman asked, in a low throaty voice.

"I need a room. Two double beds, if you can."

"We'll have to see. We just booked rooms for a team of high school kids."

Claire's blood went cold. The only high school anywhere near the Glen Capri…was Beacon Hills. Sure enough, the big yellow monstrosity roared into the lot. _Beacon County School District._ And then the last person she'd expect to see again stepped foot off the bus. The kid she used to go babysit because his mom had the night shift at the hospital.

"Scott?" She asked aloud. His head snapped in her direction and a smile spread across his face.

"Claire,"

Andrew shifted to lean against the wall, watching curiously as the guy that couldn't be more than eighteen picked his mother up and hugged her tightly. For the first time in a very, _very_ long time, she was smiling. Broadly. And he spun her around once before setting her back down. With Scott, came Stiles. She knew that when she took care of them.

"Holy…Stiles?" The brown eyes, and moles gave him away. He didn't recognize her though.

"Dude, don't you remember her? She was our favorite babysitter in, like, second grade."

"Huh? OH! Claire!" He hugged her tightly as well. Bobby Finstock narrowed his eyes curiously. Where did he recognize her from?

"Well, if it isn't my old econ teacher. Remember me? You made me sit alone in the hall because you couldn't believe I was getting straight hundreds on your tests."

"Claire Baccari? You…Wow." She smiled in response, ducking down and drawing Andrew back into her side.

"Does that bus have any spare gas? My tank is _**literally**_ empty."

"Are you going to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked, grin widening even further.

"Yeah. My…best friend," _Was that what Laura was? _"Moved back, so I'm planning on it as well."

"You're more than welcome to ride this monster back to the school, and someone can bring you out here to get your car." Coach said, clapping her on the upper-arm. Andrew looked over at Scott, caught the wolf smell from him and stepped protectively in front of her, letting out a growl low enough for the teen to hear. Scott looked at him. He looked familiar. And whenever the boy looked at him, he got a pain in his stomach—guilt.

"He's one of us, mom." Andrew whispered, "So is that one." He nods to Isaac Lahey, "That one." Boyd. "And that one." To Ethan.

She waited until the others headed to their rooms before confronting Scott.

"When did this happen to you?"

"Me?! When did my _freaking hot babysitter_ become a _werewolf_?" He replied shortly.

"Back away from my mother, or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth."

Scott McCall's brown eyes went wide, looking down at the twelve-year-old in shock.

"What's your name?" He asked him.

"Andrew." The youngest living Hale said, "Andrew Hale."

"Hale?" The dots connected. "You—You're _Derek Hale's_ kid?"

The whimper that tore through Claire's lips at the name was confirmation enough. He was looking at a tiny version of Derek, who even _threatened his life_ the same way Derek did.

"This is why you left, isn't it? You were pregnant."

"Yeah, Scott. This is my son. Andrew, this is one of my best friends. Scott McCall. He's not going to hurt us."

"What about that girl? She had knives like the one the evil lady used to have."

"Evil Lady?"

"Kate Argent attacked us when he was seven." She replied, rolling up the leather sleeve of her son's black leather jacket to show a long, sloping scar, "What girl, Drew?"

"Allison." The Alpha said, "Allison Argent."

"There's a hunter in this motel? Fuck, Scott! We've been running from them for _ten_ years. The Argents, especially."

"She won't. She lost her mom, and Kate, last year, and her dad gave up on hunting. I swear to God, I won't let her hurt either of you." He nodded guiltily to the mini-Derek, who swayed slightly and she wrapped both arms around his abdomen to catch him as he lost consciousness.

"It's okay, Scott. He shifted for the first time earlier…It made him weak." She murmured.

"I'll take him." He nodded to her, tossing the boy over his shoulder as the pair went up the stairs to their side-by-side rooms. She unlocked the door, ignoring the pounding in her chest. Something wasn't right with this place. The energy balance Emissaries created wasn't there. It was dark, as if there was a power struggle vibrating through the air around them. Seconds after Scott laid the Hale boy down, she shucked his leather jacket and his shoes off, and pulled the blankets up over him.

"Did Derek know?" Scott whispered.

"No. We broke up before I found out about Drew. So, I didn't tell him."

Could she make him feel any worse? Even unintentionally? Damn it! Derek _died_ not knowing he had a son.

* * *

Jennifer stared out the window of Derek's loft when she felt her. Her little sister. She'd know it anywhere. Emissaries can sense others. If Kali hadn't bitten Claire so many years ago, she'd be like her. Druid blood ran through Claire's veins, and Julia could feel it. But, there was another…with a slightly less strong pull—but still blood. The hell?

* * *

Andrew woke with a gasp, his hand flying to the space over his left ribcage. Ghost pain. There was ghost pain there. Why? He heard the power saw before the others, and ripped open the door to sprint down the hallway until he reached the door the same second as the one called Stiles. It was locked. The humans scrambled for a key, while he turned around and roundhouse-kicked the door down, stopping short at the sight.

"Ethan, don't!" Stiles shouted, struggling with him. Lydia moved to pull the plug loose, the saw stopped. Argent grasped Stiles to stop him from landing on the blade.

Ethan didn't give up, and that's when the Wolf in Andrew took control. He grasped both the older boy's wrists and shoved him up against the heater. The Alpha cried out, shoved him backward. He narrowly missed the blade.

"What just happened?!" And Ethan was gone, around the corner and taking long paces down the stairs. The redhead, and the human chased after him, but Allison Argent stopped—taking him in.

"Who are you?"

"Andrew Hale." He hissed, "You know, the family that your aunt slaughtered in their own home? I don't trust you, regardless of what Scott says. I only remember bits and pieces about Kate, and you remind me of those pieces. Stay away from my mother, and stay away from my Pack."

Her chest ached at the mention of Kate, but she watched him leave. Anger flared up underneath the ache, and then she realized why she wanted to punch the kid.

He looked _just_ like Derek Hale.

"Drew?" Claire rolled over, and her eyes went wide as she saw his empty bed, "ANDREW!"

Her brown curls bounced behind her as she sprinted from her room, not caring that she was only in cotton shorts and a tank-top in the middle of October. It was taking a toll on him. The Emissary's curse…or whatever you'd like to call it. He stood at the edge of the balcony, staring downward at the pavement. _Do it. Throw yourself over, and end it. Your own father didn't even stick around for you to be born. You're a burden to your mother. And, who would want you? You're a weakling. A nothing._

Allison lunged for the twelve-year-old and clamped her arms around his abdomen to haul him away from the edge.

"Stop! Andrew, stop!" She shouted, just as Stiles and Lydia resurfaced from the Betas' room, followed by Boyd and Isaac. The boys froze as his scent hit them. He even smelled like Derek. The dark skinned boy was up the stairs in two strides, pinning down his long legs as Isaac pushed his shoulders down.

"Allison, grab a match or something! Anything!"

She flipped one up, they burnt him on the inner forearm and he screamed.

"NO!" His mother shoved them away from him, sitting him up as he drew his knees to his chest and whimpered.

"It's not real. Look at me. Sweetie, look at me. You aren't there. You're not there."

"What's going on?"

"He's terrified of fire. Most of the time, the wolf gene is paternal. It means wolves generally prefer their father's bloodline over their mother's. Peter's memories of the fire got to him. He's been scared, ever since."

Allison felt tears well up and spill over. Look at what Kate did, to an innocent child.

"Andrew. C'mon, sweetheart. Come out of it." She was cooing, as his green eyes focused blankly ahead of him and sobs wracked his body, "D, come on."

When he was little, after he knew his father's first name, Andrew went through a phase where all he wanted to be called was D. It made him feel closer to Derek.

"Why didn't anyone help them?" He sobbed, blinking out of his pained daze. She pulled his head down to her shoulder, stroking his back and kissing his temple.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." She whispered into his hair, "You're safe here. Nothing's going to happen to us."

"I'm so sorry." Allison choked out, her palm over her mouth, "I'm so sorry she did this to your son." She addressed Claire, who took one hand away from her boy to reach out to the teen.

"It wasn't your fault. You were a child when it happened. She was a monster. Thank you, for trying to help him."

"Derek's the Alpha, by the way. Isaac and Boyd are his betas. It's why they wanted to help him so badly."

Well, shit.

"I'd like to spend some time with them." She nods, helping Andrew to his feet.

"Allison?" He asked, fixing those Hale intense green eyes on her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Andrew sniffled, walking down the hall to gather their things and move down the stairs to officially meet the two others they'd have to share a Pack with.

"Dad's an Alpha? Mom, why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't know. You think I would've brought you here if I'd known that?"

"I _want_ to meet him, mom. I need a dad. I love you, but I want a guy I can talk to about this."

"I know." She replied with a sad smile, "I'm just…"

"Scared he'll hurt you again, or scared you'll fall back in love with him?" He raised his eyebrows pointedly and she elbowed him in the ribcage. Isaac simply stared at Andrew as they entered the room, blinking rapidly.

"Take a picture, it'll last a hell of a lot longer."

"Andrew Carter Hale!" She scolded, sending him a sideways stern glance.

"I'm sorry…You just look, and-and sound, and smell just like him." Isaac murmured.

"It's odd." Boyd agreed.

"It is." She nodded, "But, Andrew is going to be more respectful to others than his father. Aren't you, Drew?"

"Yes, mom." He grumbled.

* * *

They ended up moving into the bus with the others. Isaac and Drew end up in one seat, the younger one resting his head against the side of Isaac's bicep. She grinned, slipping into the seat with Allison, who was still swiping at tears. Claire was quickly realizing that Scott took Derek's place as Alpha, and his Pack was much more than just wolves. Boyd told her about Derek when Isaac took Drew to the vending machine to feed him tons and tons of junk food to fatten him up a little.

"Come here." She said, beckoning her forward. The hunter curled into her side, resting her head in the crook of the woman's shoulder. She wrapped an arm loosely around Allison's shoulder.

"I hated Kate…after I found out what she'd done to all those people…" She took a deep shuddering breath, "Then, I just missed her. But, seeing what the fire did to Derek, and now Andrew…I don't want to be anything like her."

"Kate wouldn't have saved him. She would've let him jump over that balcony. Yes, he told me it was you that stopped him from jumping. Thank you, for that."

* * *

By the time the bus gets home, Jennifer's long gone from the Loft. And when the now fully-healed Derek stretched, and heard the heavy door swing open, he assumed she forgot something. But, it wasn't the case. His eyes found long tan legs he remembered having wrapped around him, moved up across barely-there shorts. Then he saw her dark brown eyes. Claire. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

This wasn't the Claire Derek remembered. Claire's body sure as hell didn't look like _this_ when he'd seen her last. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life—held that title until now—looking at her in a soaked white tee shirt that showed the black bra underneath and tight jean shorts that showed those toned legs. Her hips were wider, her chest was fuller. She was wearing makeup, which she never used to do. If he'd been drinking, he'd blame this on alcohol. That she was some drunken imaginary figure. But he hadn't been, and she wasn't. Derek let his green-and-gold-flecked eyes move over her body shamelessly in one more lap before they fixed back on hers.

"Cora, would you mind taking Andrew out for a while? I know he needs to sleep, but…"

"Sure." She murmured, draping a long arm over her nephew's shoulders as they turned back around. He had a connection with his aunt Cora—she was like him and Derek in personality as well.

"Hello, Derek." Claire murmured, walking further into the loft, "It's been a long time."

"Can we talk?" she asked softly when he didn't respond. He thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest. He never stopped loving her when she ripped his heart out eleven years, six days, and twelve hours ago. And, he wasn't going to pretend he didn't want her here.

"Are you alone?" she asked. Again, he nodded.

"This conversation's really going to suck if you don't _speak_. And from what Isaac and Boyd tell me, you _**do**_talk."

"I just… can't do this. I can't pretend I'm not fucking thrilled you're standing in my house right now, Claire."

She stiffened, and started back toward the door.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

Derek moved so fast the brunette didn't realize it until he was standing between her and the door.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be cool. I was trying to be careful but I cracked. I'll do better. I promise. Forget what I just said. I'll be good. I promise. Just... just don't leave. Please."

"I came here looking for the Alpha. I didn't know it was you. Andrew…he, uh, he shifted for the first time this week. I'm not an Alpha, so I can't help him. But you can. So…"

"Yes. I'll help him. Who is he?"

"He's…" She took a deep breath, "Derek, he's your son."

"What? N-No."

"He turned twelve in December. We were broken up, and—and you were with Paige. I couldn't tell you. You hurt me so badly."

Derek thought for a moment. There wasn't a chance that anyone else could be the father. He was the only one she ever had sex with. So, instead of thinking clearly, his anger got the best of him.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME SOMETHING THIS MASSIVE?! YOU KNOW I WOULD'VE BEEN THERE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" She lost it at this.

"WHILE SNEAKING OFF TO BE WITH YOUR LITTLE CELLO PLAYER!"

"I don't want to fight with you, Claire. I want to see my son. Of course I want him in my Pack. I want you in, too."

"Cora should be back with him soon."

"Did you tell anyone about him?"

"Laura. I called her when he was born. She drove up and saw him every year on his birthday. We were living in Seaside, on the beach."

"My older sister got to know him…for twelve years…but not me? Laura knew I had a son, and she helped you hide him from me." Derek was seething with anger.

"It was aunt Laura's idea." A small, male voice said from the doorway. Derek spun around, and almost stumbled at the sight of him.

A small mirrored version of him was standing in front of Cora, her hand on his sternum to keep him from lunging.

"Derek, this is your son. Andrew Carter Hale." Her voice trembled.

"Hi, Dad."

* * *

**A/N: chocolatelover1999, I know you're going to have a fit with how I ended it, but please no flames. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter.**

Andrew kissed his mother on the cheek before he turned to face Derek. Claire's arm slung over his shoulders, eyes locked on the floor in front of them. Cora tapped Derek on the shoulder and then she was hugging him.

"I thought you were gone." She mumbled into her brother's chest. Derek wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm okay. I'm okay, Cora. I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled. He didn't expect this reaction from her.

"No-one else knows you're alive." Claire pointed out, sending a disapproving glance at the sheets piled in the corner. A woman's familiar scent was all over. He swallowed heavily, Adam's apple bobbing. Her eyes followed, and Claire found herself wanting to lick it. Shaking it off, she carded her fingers through Andrew's hair affectionately.

"Is there a bathroom I can take a shower in?" The boy asked, looking up at Derek.

"Up the stairs, to the left." He said with a half-smile, half-grimace.

"Thank you." He said, "Is that okay, mom?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You stink," she teased, bumping him with her hip. He wrinkled his nose, but took his rucksack and disappeared up the steps.

"I'm going to go see Isaac." Cora interrupted, rocking back and forth on her heels before scampering out.

"He really wants to get to know you." The brunette said after the shower water turned on.

"What about you?" He murmured, moving forward until he was only six inches away, "What do you want?"

"I want my son to be happy." Was her immediate answer. Derek reached up and tucked a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She shuddered.

"I want to make _both_ of you happy." He admitted. Derek didn't want to scare her away, but he couldn't keep from saying it. Claire jerked away abruptly, moving backward until she was sitting on the edge of his bed. Thinking of what must've happened earlier, she sprung off of the mattress and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I-I can't…" She whispered, hanging her head down, "Please, don't do this to me."

"Do what?" He replied lowly, moving forward until he could reach her. His fingers curled around hersThe Alpha slipped a finger up her palm and caressed the inside of her wrist. She trembled. _Holy shit. She's affected by my touch_. Derek thought, and stepped closer to her to run his hand slowly up her arm.

"Don't bring my feelings for you back." She pleaded with him, looking up at him through lowered eyelashes, "I don't want to get hurt again."

"Cl-"

"No." She replied shortly, curling up on the couch and tugging out her smart phone, searching the net for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the nearest hotel."

"You don't have to do that. I want you two to stay here." He murmured, green eyes dark on hers as he sat on the coffee table—facing her. Their knees grazed and then she lifted her eyes from the screen and Derek could see the desire there. Really? Was...was she really?

"I can't."

"Please?"

When did he resort to being a pouty, petulant child to get his way? She stood up, moved until he could _feel_ her body heat seeping into him. He wanted to grasp her by the hips, slam her up against the brick wall, and pound into her until her knees gave in and all she could think of was him.

Claire reached forward and closed her long fingers around the front of his tee shirt and pulled him close until their faces leveled.

"If you hurt me or my son, I swear to God, Derek, I'll kill you. Painfully and slowly." The brunette murmured, her breath washing over his lips.

* * *

She was sleeping, with her arm protectively draped over their son. Derek couldn't help but stare at them. _How many times have they been forced to sleep like this?_ He hadn't talked to Andrew for long; they were exhausted, and sore, from both their experience at the motel from Hades and the kinked necks from sleeping on the bus.

His chest squeezed as the Brunette rolled over away from Andrew. Her shirt couldn't be comfortable. Neither could those shorts. The Alpha crossed the room. His breath caught the first time he touched her again; her hips to lift her slightly without waking her. Claire's skin was damp and cold as his knuckles brushed against it while he tugged the shirt over her head. He tried not to look away from her angular face as he slid one of his shirts onto her body, tugging her shorts down as well and setting them on a chair. Derek was being gentle with her, tucking her back under his sheet.

He stroked the inside of Claire's wrist—on the bone—with his thumb. A groan came through her lips at the contact and a grin spread across his face. Andrew let out a low, pained whimper, and he moved to the other side of the room, crouching down near his son.

"No," he grunted, "No!"

The young boy's eyes flashed open, glowing blue in the darkness of his bedroom. Sweat soaked through his thin olive tone tee shirt, as short pants came from his lips.

"Andrew," Derek whispered, grasping his shoulders lightly, turning him toward him. Andrew hesitated, but wrapped his arms around his father's strong shoulders and hiding his face in his shoulder as tears ran down the boy's cheeks.

"Ssh. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Derek murmured, rubbing the small being between his shoulders the way Talia used to do when he had bad dreams.

"Do you want to go walk it out? It usually helps when I have nightmares?" He added.

"O-Okay." Andrew nodded, allowing Derek to lift him and set him down gently on the ground, squeezing his shoulder as the boy slipped on a red hoodie over his tee shirt. They made their way down the stairs and through the streets of Beacon Hills, not speaking for a long and painful moment.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, looking up at the Alpha evenly, "Why did you cheat on Mom with that Paige girl?"

"She told you that?"

"She…She tells me everything."

"I was stupid. I wanted to be sure about how I felt about your mom by testing a relationship with Paige. It was wrong. And selfish."

"Do you still love her?"

"Who?"

"Do you still love my mom?"

"If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you."

Andrew grinned up at him with a very Hale-like smirk.

"I won't tell her."

"Yes." Derek smiled, "Yes, I still love your mother."


End file.
